


The One That I Want

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the one she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The One That I Want  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers   
> **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He's the one she wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [last-line-first-line](http://giles-shorts.livejournal.com/) challenge at giles_shorts

He wasn't the man she wanted. Giles had no idea he'd spoken the words aloud until he heard her voice behind him.

“You’re wrong."

He quickly spun around to face her. "Excuse me. How am I wrong?"

A smile crossed Buffy's face. "You are the man I want.”

"I... uh.... I..." Giles was all stammers as he stared down at Buffy. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I am? Are you sure?"

Buffy nodded and moved close enough to thread her fingers between the buttonholes of his shirt. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."


End file.
